Beautiful
by KackyWacky
Summary: Please Read and Review my story if you read it. It my first fanfiction but I think its pretty good and I hope you will too. I've edited it a little bit too. Please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own anything degrassi at all, I wish I did though, I would have so much fun. I don't own the characters or the episodes or anything to do with degrassi.**

**----------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

Beep, Beep, Beep...

Emma woke up to her alarm going off and she slammed her arm hard down on the off botton. Her eyes were red and bloodshot because she had been up half the night. She was up late doing sit ups. She had eaten her moms specials spagetti and could not stop worrying about how many calories it had. She would force herself to run 5 miles that day after school to make up for it.

She got out of bed and saw Manny already in the bathroom drying her hair after her morning shower. Manny saw Emma walk over to her.

"Emma great your up now you can help me decide on what to wear". Manny unplugged her hair dryer and walked to her closet. " I was thinking my black mini with my white tank or my lucky jeans with my red tank?" Manny looked at Emma for her opinion.

: "Manny wear your lucky jeans and red tanktop. You look great in it. I need to get into the bathroon now Manny I look like crap this morning."

"You do not Emma you look great, you always look great!"

"Whatever." she said. She hadn't checked her weight yet and she wanted to see how fat she really was. Emma quickly undressed and stepped on the scale. She closed her eyes praying silently that it wouldn't be in the three digets. She opened her eyes to find that she weighed 110 pounds. Her mouth dropped and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She jumped off the scale and stood in the front of her mirror and stared down at her fat body. She was going to lose weight no matter what it took she would do it. Just then she heard a knock at the door. It was Manny.

"Emma are you okay in there, we are going to be late for school."

"Emma then panicked afraid of getting caught and yelled " yeah im fine, i'll be out in minute!"

"Ok, I'll wait for you in your moms car."

"Alright!" Emma then grabbed a a pair of jeans hanked them on and pulled on a pink t-shirt and an over sized sweatshit. She took a brush and a clip with her as she ran out to the car. She jumped in and off they went.

Later that same day at lunch period Emma met Manny at their regular table. Manny went to the lunch line but Emma made up an excuse and told Manny that she forgot her lunch money even though she had it with her. Nothing would get in the way of her diet. She wanted to be beautiful and everyone knows fat is not beautiful.

**-----------------------------------**

**Next chapter is coming soon please read and review. I hope you like it. If you have any ideas i'd love to hear them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Note: This is my first FanFic and I am trying my best, it may never be perfect but I do try! Thanks for the review and i'll keep that in mind **

**some of this chapter is from the same day as chapter 1!**

**Chapter 2**

Later that night Emma, Manny and her family all ate dinner. She hated how they always ate together. She knew that this would force her to eat in front of them. How could she do it all, she needed to lose weight but knew mom would not approve. She ate the tinyest of bites. After she ate she ran straight for her bathroom and got on her scale. She began to cry as she weighed out to be the same. A stupid 110 pounds. "People must think she is discussting". She thought to herself.

She was happy to be able to finally see Peter tomorrow, he had gone out of town to visit his dad and he was coming home the next day. He always told her how beautiful she was but she never believed him. In fact, it made her sick to hear the words because she new it wasn't true he was just lying to her, making fun of her.

She decided to not tell Peter about her eating plans when her got home. She would just put on a happy face and pretend everything was okay.

Everything was not okay it was the opposite accually. She has been stressing a lot lately. Her night mares of the shooting have come back and she keeps waking up in cold sweats crying. Not to mention her grades have been dropping lately, and her parents have been getting in huge fights. It has really surprised her that Snake has not been kicked out for cheating on Spike. It just keeps getting worse. Luckily she had been honest to Manny about dating Peter so she wasn't that upset, only for the first few days or so.

She decided to go for a run. Maybe she would lose weight faster that way. She tiptoed out to the living room grabed her jacket and put on her tennies and went quietly out her front door. Once she reached the sidewalk she started out at a slow jog, she wanted to pace herself because she needed to run a few miles.

She ran past people at the park and she ran past other joggers. She ran all the way to Degrassi and then she ran into Peter he was just driving home to his house. Emma saw Peter and curses to her self " Damn it " She plastered on a smile and then ran over to Peter.

Peter: Emma what are you doin out so late? Emma: Its nothing Peter I just wanted to workout a little to tone up a bit! Peter: Baby, your already toned enough, your hot and sexy and thats what I love about you. Hearing those words made Emma cringe but it also made her sure about one thing, if she wanted to keep Peter happy she needed to get thin quick. "It's getting late Peter, I need to go home so i'll see you tomorrow".

She walked back into her house still thinking about her Peter incounter. She was so tired and she needed to sleep. She put her pajamas on and got in bed and as soon as she did she heard her stomache rumble from hunger. This upset Emma, she did not want to be hungry. She went out to the kitchen to get some water thinking it woud coat her stomach of her hunger and it did. After about another hour she finally feel to sleep.

**Note: I tried to do a better job on this chapter and I hope I did. I am trying to think of new stuff to add and keep Emma in character to things she would say and do but thats whats hardest for me so please READ & REVIEW but be nice! Remember I'm very new at this! Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I had major writers block and I got a little busy with school. But I will be updating sooner from now on. I hope I still have readers. Okay so here is chapter 3 I hope you like it.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3-**

The next morning Emma woke up with puffy eyes. She has not gotten very much sleep the night before. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She walked into the bathroom and looked down to see the scale. She had to weigh herself, she had to know if all her hard work the day before had paid off at all. She hopped on and looked down hopefully and she only lost 2 pounds. The scale read 108. She couldn't believe that was all.

A few minutes later Manny woke up to pee and found Emma in the bathroom standing on the scale. "Emma what are you doing, and why do you look so upset?" Emma turned her head towards Manny. "Nothing I was just checking something" "Okay, Emma but thats no reason to cry" "Its nothing Manny" Emma barked. "Okay, whatever grouchy" Manny walked out of the room to go use the upstairs bathroom and Emma went over to her bedside to grab her hiden diary. This diary was important it was where Emma documented her weight loss and what she ate.

Todays entry-

Dear diary,

Today I weigh 108 pounds. I am disappointed in myself. Why am I such a fat obese cow. Why can't I just be skinny and gorgeous like Manny. She is so lucky. If only I looked like her life would be better and Peter would like me more. Sometimes when me and Peter are walking home for lunch I see him turn his head and check out other girls. It makes me so angry. It is so unfair and I just want to slap him when he does it, but then why wouldn't he look at other girls. I'm ugly so why would he look at me. But when I lose weight he will never look at another girl again.

-Emma

Emma put her diary back into its hiding place just as Manny walked back into the room. " So how did you sleep Em?" Emma got off her bed "Fine, what about you" she walk into the bathroom. "Like a baby" Manny said.

Emma peaked her head out of the bathroom and said " So have you gotten any meetings yet?"

"I have a meeting with Bernice Spine on Friday. " I can't even fit into my jeans, how am I going to get any good points with Bernice?" Emma walked out of the bathroom with her brush in her hand. " Well, we could go to the gym after school, I'm sure if your thin she will help you out" "But I hate working out" Emma put her brush down on the table. "Manny, good luck getting an agent when your flabby, I'm trying to help you manny. If you want an agent you'll come with me" Manny looked at her reluctantly. " Alright fine Em, I'll come too" "I really want this agent." "Okay then thats the plan, after school today we both hit the gym."

Manny and Emma walked up the stairs of the basement and went to get into the car so spike could drive them to school.

**----------------------------------**

**Okay, I liked this chapter. Its a little short but I liked it. I hope you guys aren't bored. It will be getting more interesting into the chapters. I already have some ideas. If you have any ideas of your own to share I would love to hear them. So please don't be shy cause I want this story to be as good as it can be. Please read and review but no flames.**


End file.
